You're Never Too Young
by Scarily Cool
Summary: Scorpius knows something is wrong with his best friend and his family when they come back after Christmas in their second year. He just didn't know how wrong... To Lily this was unreal... Women had this illness not girls of 11. Rated K but may change


Hey this is my first try at a fan fic. I hope u all like it :) This is also quite personal as this was something that almost happened to me at the age of 12.

* * *

The Train

**Scorpios POV**

First Year on the train.

I watched as she kept up a playful banter with her brothers. This is what I will never have, I thought.

The boys boarded the train laughing and smiling, waving and shouting to their parents and little sister. She was tiny, I wondered how long it would be till she followed in the footsteps of her brothers and went to join Gryffindor which they inevitably would. I sighed and rested my head against the cool pain of glass, I was alone in the carriage and I didn't expect to be joined by anyone any time soon. I was an outcast, but I was determined to show people that I was better than my father and his father. Dad had changed but I never needed redemption, I was good I knew it, I just had to prove it.

A loud laughter came to my ears as I looked up from my day dream. The carriage door shot open and as I looked up the smiles on the faces of those who had disturbed me slowly faded.

"Ah… well this is a bit awkward" The boy who had spoken grinned. He slowly extended his hand and said, much to my amusement, "Hey, I'm Albus Potter, Don't kill me and I won't kill you"

I then reached out my hand and shook Potter's. " Err… You guys wanna sit down?" I asked breaking the silence that had descended on the compartment. They all shared uneasy glances and sat down.

I looked at the three kids to sit down. They all looked my age, the boy with brown hair ( I assumed that was James Potter) looked slightly older than his two other family members. He relaxed and lay back in his seat. The girl looked to be around my age. She wore her hair in a pony-tail and had freckles across most of her face. She looked at me suspiciously before saying " Scropious isn't it? Well I'm Rose Weasley and these two are my cousins James Potter" she pointed to the boy I suspected as being him. "And this charmer" she pointed to the boy who had tried to be friendly, "is Albus Potter." She settled back in her seat once her little speech was done and I couldn't help feeling we wouldn't be the best of friends… Albus started at me for a moment before saying " What house do you think you'll be in?" the question starlted me as I thought it would be pretty obvious me being a Malfoy and all. " Slytherin I expect" I grimaced slightly. "Don't worry about it mate, Slytherin isn't that bad." I can't have heard correctly, I think, a Potter would never say that about Slytherin! But the look on his face says it all… we could be friends…

Second year on the train.

**Scorp POV**

I waved to my best friend as he said good-bye to his famous parents. James came behind me and slapped me on the back. "HEYA!" he flicked my ear and walked off. Weirdo. I looked up to see a massive group of the Weasley-Potter clan coming my way. Freddie ran off after James and Rose went off to talk to her overly enthusiastic Ravenclaw buddies. A girl that looked classically stunning hugged a little boy at her feet, Dom she was another Weasley, "Bye Louis, stay safe and don't get into mischief!" she smiled and I felt every boy on the platform snap round to look at her. She was only about 12 but you could tell that she would turn out to be beautiful, even more beautiful than she was already. But for some reason she just didn't appeal to me… Molly and Lucy, the two perfect daughters of Percy Weasley walked by with their noses in the air. They were just as bad as Rose when it came to rules and being stuck up pigs. Then I noticed her she walked out from behind the luggage trolley. She'd grown. She must have been eleven but I could see she was gonna be beautiful. She walked past me without even saying high. I was shocked. I may have only been 12 but I had to admit that most of my year was crushing on me! But she just walked on by. Albus shook me out of my daze and said " Now now Scrop no starin after Lils, she won't like and for that matter neither do I!" I started to protest but he just said "Shut up and let's get onto the train. The Gryffindor Quiditch Cup awaits us!"

Coming back from the Christmas Holidays.

**Scorp POV**

"Hi Al, how was your Christmas?"

"er… fine." He seemed distracted. Dom ran past us with dark rings under her eyes I wondered what was going on. James stormed onto the train uttering rather colourful words under his breath. Then I noticed it, Lilly wasn't there.

"Where's Lils?"

He just shrugged and climbed up the sooty steps of the Hogwarts Express.

I knew something was wrong but I didn't push it.

**Lilly POV**

No this couldn't be happening. Not to me. I looked into my mirror. I looked fine. I was fine. But then I turned my head and saw the bald patch on the side of my head. I gingerly lifted my t-shirt and was greeted with ugly red and purple stretch marks running up my hips. I was too young. I had to be. But the doctors never lie, Not wizard doctors. Red hair floated to the floor in wisps. Like blood.

* * *

:D REVIEW PLEASE! press that pretty purple pushy thing and i would be chuffed :) any constructive criticism welcome


End file.
